


darkest days (darkest nights)

by coppeditgood



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Mission, Tired Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppeditgood/pseuds/coppeditgood
Summary: In which Valkyrie is tired and Skulduggery needs to get a coat rack.





	darkest days (darkest nights)

The door clicks shut behind them, propelled by the push of a palm and a lazy gust of air. Valkyrie moves expertly through the darkened house, maneuvering past wooden cabinets and creaky floorboards with the quick efficiency of someone at ease and familiar with their surroundings. She pulls off her jacket as she goes, tossing it over her shoulder carelessly.

She heads towards a room at the very end of the hallway, making it barely four steps in before she collapses facedown on the nearest sofa, groaning tiredly. Skulduggery Pleasant enters a few seconds later, carrying a folded jacket in his arms. He flicks a switch beside the door, and the room is flooded with a muted sort of light, emitting from several halloween themed lamps decorating the walls. He seems unbothered by the state of his partner, humming quietly as he lays her coat neatly over the back of an armchair.

 Valkyrie says something without lifting her head; her voice muffled by the plush leather.

“Sorry?” Skulduggery says, looking up whilst removing his own suit jacket.

Valkyrie groans again, louder. She raises her arm tiredly, as if to gesture something and then gives up before she begins. He tilts his head amusedly.

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

She lifts her head and glares. Then with a great effort, heaves herself off the couch.

“Come here,” she orders, robbing him of a chance to reply by pulling him bodily towards the two seater and not so gently pushing him down.

Skulduggery observes her from under the brim of his hat. “Coming, “ he replies, the ghost of a smile audible in his voice.

Valkyrie rolls her eyes and falls down beside him with a plop. Then she proceeds spends several minutes trying to find a position that didn't involve some bone poking into her.

“you’re,” _huff_ , “so” _huff, jostle, “_ uncomfortable, urgh.” she grumbles, wriggling half heartedly.

“This may come as a surprise to you, but I’m actually a skeleton.” Skulduggery says. Valkyrie kicks him.

After around ten minutes of her attempting progressively more and more ridiculous positions in an attempt to find one that satisfied her, Skulduggery decides to take pity on his grumpy partner. He pulls her close, wrapping a bony arm around her shoulder and pulling her folded legs onto his lap. Valkyrie lets out a contented sigh, snuggling closer and  letting her eyes slide shut.

He watches her for a few moments, grip tightening affectionately. He takes off his hat, and sets it aside carefully. Then he rests his head on hers softly, entwines their fingers, and lets himself relax. 

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr [@midnighthotels](http://midnighthotels.tumblr.com/)


End file.
